


Of Dolls, Cookies and Vases

by imagineheadcanonsarea



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineheadcanonsarea/pseuds/imagineheadcanonsarea
Summary: “You know, besides all the rude comments and your extreme will to stay young, the days you desappear from the house and the way you can’t care about anyone but yourself...”“Is that going somewhere or is just the way you find to offend me?”“You make me happy.”





	Of Dolls, Cookies and Vases

“Myrtle?”

“Yes, my beautiful child?” Myrtle closed the book she was reading to look at Cordelia, who was looking at her with a big and goofy smile. She loved Cordelia like she was her own, the little kid had her around her finger.

“Can we go see the plants?” Cordelia was learning about potions now, she wasn’t authorized to cut or mix anything yet, but she liked to hear Myrtle talk and water the plants while her mentor worked.

“I’m pretty sure they’re fine, we saw them last night already, but I suppose we can go... after we make some cookies.”

Cordelia’s eyes went bright with hapiness. “We can make cookies?!”

“Of course, my child.” Myrtle smiled at her, getting up from her chair and holding the kid’s face on her hands. “Chocolate chips or M&M’s?”

The seven years old put one finger on her chin to think, before snapping her finger. “Both!”

Myrtle laughed softly. “Well, go find them then.” Cordelia had turned around and ran to the kitchen in a second.

“You spoil that kid too much.” She turned around to see Fiona by the living room door, smoking a cigarette.

“Someone has to, since you can’t be bothered to give her even a lollipop.” Myrtle sighed, using her powers to put the book back to the shelf. “By the way, she asked that doll for her birthday.”

“Fine, I will give you money to buy it.”

“I’m going to buy it, you can find something else to give her, if you can.”

Fiona arched one eyebrown. “Don’t you already passed the phase where you constantly think I don’t care about Cordelia?”

“Not really, to be honest with you, Fiona.” The redhead turned the radio on - she loved to cook while listening to some music - and started to walk to the kitchen, but turned around to face the Supreme one more time. “She also wants her own garden, you can get her some cute vases.”

Fiona put out the cigarette using the edge of the door. “And what is she going to do with that?” Her voice was filled with sarcasm.

“Myrtle! We have marshmallows too!” The kid was running back to the room to show the woman the big bag full of marshmallows. “We can... Oh...” She imediatly stoped when she saw that Fiona was also in the room now. “Hi, mom.”

The Supreme opened her mouth to say something about eating crap and unhealthy food, but Myrtle threw her a look that made her rethink whatever she was plainning to say. “I heard you’re making cookies.”

Cordelia blushed and looked at her feets, kinda of expecting her mother to lecture her about it. “Yes.” She whispered.

A sad smile crossed Myrtle’s face when she got closer to the kid and pulled her to her body to give her a hug - and somewhere to hide her face. “And S'mores too, now.”

Fiona was clearly in a battle with herself, but she smiled at them. “Sounds fun.”

Fiona became a mother without a plan, it just happened and Cordelia always looked much more like her father than with her, something that annoyed Fiona no end. But she was still her daughter and, besides what everyone could think, she actually loved the kid, she was just not the best person in the world to deal with a child.

Cordelia pulled Myrtle’s dress with her small hands and the woman knew that she should lean to hear what the girl wanted to say. Fiona watched how her daughter whispered something at Myrtle and the other woman whispered something back. Cordelia was still blushing when she looked at the Supreme.

“Do you want to make cookies with us, mom?”

Not really. “I would like to.” It had to worth it because the smile that Cordelia gave her was the happiest one the kid always gave her.

“Ok!” Cordelia yelled and ran back to the kitchen, the bag of marshmallows hitting her legs at each step.

“Nice of you.”

Fiona rolled her eyes, pulling another cigarette from the pack. “That’s her birthday present.” She joked.

“You know, besides all the rude comments and your extreme will to stay young, the days you desappear from the house and the way you can’t care about anyone but yourself...”

“Is that going somewhere or is just the way you find to offend me?”

“You make me happy.” That took Fiona out of guard. “Don’t worry, I can’t quite understand it myself.” Myrtle gave her a grin. “Now let’s go, your daughter tends to get impatient very fast, like you I suppose.”

Fiona walked to the other woman blowing the smoke away, until she reached her and put a single kiss on her lips. “You’re the one who gives her anything she asks for.”

“She’s special.” Myrtle said, before leaning for another kiss.


End file.
